The present invention relates to air filters for heating ventilation and air conditioning systems (HVAC) and, more particularly, to apparatus for fitting an air filter to a filter opening.
Air handlers for HVAC systems require that the filters be changed at regular intervals to ensure efficiency and provide a clean air flow. For the homeowner with a conventional sized air filter, the task of replacing the filter and the costs associated are greatly reduced. However, for the homeowner with a system that requires odd size filters, the task is considerably more expensive and performance of the task may be delayed, where the required filter size may not generally be available for purchase at local stores.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved device that allows for the use of a standard air filter, that may be carried locally, and permit it to be used in a non-standard sized return filter grill or air handler.